


Dadhog and Momrat

by Moonfrost614



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: It's a joke I made with my Discord buddies that became sires in less than a minute. Forgive me for I have sinned.Pretty much a bunch of one shots of the Junkers being dads. I also do request.





	1. Chapter 1

Mako frowned at the basket of groceries in front of him. They were supposed to only get food and some cleaning supplies. The large man reached into the cart and pulled out an egg cutter. He raised an eyebrow at this. They already have five of them at home. Mako let out a sigh as he put it on a shelth and looked at what the rest of the junk is family had sneaked into the cart. 

“Oh got to be kidding me.” Mako said as he looked down at the bag of shiny rocks. He knew assctly who got them. 

Winter just like Jamie, loved anything shiny but unlike the blond who only likes shiny things that are meatle, the younger albino had a thing for rocks and anything like that shiny. Mako let out a sigh and placed them next to the egg cutter. 

In the corner of his mismatched eyes he saw a girl with long brown hair putting a large box into the cart.

“Nadia what are you doing?” Mako asked as he faced his oldest. Nadia let out a yelp and narrowed her ember eyes at him. 

“We need a new toaster.”

“Why?”

“Momrat and Melissa broke it while they were trying to fix it.” The teen let out a laugh as she placed the toaster in the cart. Mako gave a nod as he remembered this. He then made his way down only to puse and turned to look at his daughter in confusion. The brunet looked up at him and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What? If this is about Porky and Iris I didn’t do it.” Mako blinked at this and made a note to ask her about that. He shook his large head at her.

“Momrat.” 

It was Nadia’s turn to be confused until her face let up. “Oh! We been calling Dad that because you call him rat sometimes and he acts like a mom sometimes.” She explained as she picked up a jar of pickles and hummed at it. “Did you get pickles and mayo?” Mako gave a nod and pointed at the two large jars. “Those are big pickles.” The teen said as she put the jar in her hand back. 

“We also call you Dadhog and I don’t need to explain why for that.” Both father and daughter smiled at each other as the rest of their family came over. 

Jamie and Melissa both had an arm full of chips while Winter had at least different kinds of meat. They dropped their cargo into the cart glowing with pride. 

“Have fun Moment?” Mako asked teasing while the girls snickered softly. Jamie gave a confused look at his husband. “Momrat?” The larger man gave grunt and nodded at their three daughters. “Their idea.” 

Jamie then turned to the girls while making a face. “I don’t know if I should be insulted or happy.”

“How about both?” Melissa asked between giggles. The stick of man thought about and gave a nod as a large grin made its way onto his face. “Both works.”

Winter let out a giggle as she turned to the cart. “How are we going to pay for all of this?”

“Who said we are paying?” Mako asked as delight formed on Jamie’s, Millisa’s and Winter’s face. Nadia let out a heavy sigh, knowing just was about to happen. “Why can’t we just be a normal family?”

Mako let out a laugh as he gave her a pat on the back. “Where is the fun in that.” Nadia huffed at this. “Good point…. I get to push the cart.”

Mako smirked as he took a steep back and let her take hold of the cart. Mako then glanced at the rest of the family. “Read. Set. Go!” 

Screams and mad laughter filled the store as the family of five mad their way to the parking lot. They quickly dumped their loot into the back of the van and quickly jumped in. 

“ Let's do that again!” Melissa and Winter cried out with glee.  
“NO!” Nadia cried out in horror as Jamie and Mako laughed at their children. What a beautiful day for mayhem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Junkers meet the girls.

Melissa

Melissa was three years old when Mako and Jamie adopted her. The little toddler was a wild thing. She loved to get into things she wasn't supposed to be in and she still does. Regardless they love her.

 

Nadia

Nadia was six years old when she joined the family. Melissa was five years old when they meet each other. She was a lot tougher, than Melissa. She was a picky eater and was extremely clingy. But as time went on she ate anything they gave her and she was not as clingy as before. She even became Melissa's and Winter's protector.

 

Winter

Winter was ten years old when she was added to the family. Nadia was 13 years old while Melissa was 12. The little albino was extremely shy at first. She as sickly at first but nothing a little medicine couldn't do. And just as before she warmed up to her new family.

 

What was once just a family of two become a family of five.


	3. Chapter 3

Mako tipped his head to the side as he watched his daughters made a huge mess in the kitchen. He then looked over at the table to see it was set up for six people not five. He turned back to the girls as finished what they where making.

 

"What are you doing?" He asked as he crossed his arms. Nadia turned to face him, flower covered her face. 

 

"Making dinner." She said as Melissa threw a towel at her. 

 

"Clean your face."

 

"Clean your attitude." Nadia snapped back at her younger sister. Winter giggled at her older sisters antiques. 

 

"Come on guys we need to clean up before Valentine gets here!" Winter said as she started to clean up the mess they made. Mako unfold his arms at this, shock clear as day on his face.

 

"Valentine?"

 

"Yep! Don't worry Momrat knows that is why the house is still clean." Winter said with a giggle. "Now go clean up before she gets here!"

 

Five minutes later.

Mako and Jamie sat down at the table as the girls put the food down on to the table. There was a knock at the door as smiles light up on to everyone's faces. Winter raced to the door and flung it open. 

 

There stood a young woman, she smiled in greeting when she saw the young albino.

"Hello Winter! How are you?" The woman asked with a smile as Winter let her in. 

 

"I'm better now that you are here, Valentine!" Winter said as she lead her to the dining room table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine is not my OC she belongs to


End file.
